This invention relates to instrument for human uroflowmetry. Uroflowmetry is an important part of urinary flow dynamics inspection, which requires measurement in real time of the flow rate, voiding time, voided volume and the flow rate as a function of time. These uroflowmetric results contribute not only to diagnosis of urinary obstruction, but also to objective evaluation of the effect of medical and surgical treatment and to the observation of the disease process.
There is no way except by means of accurate uroflowmeter measurements to obtain accurate and reliable uroflowmetric parameters. There are several manual or automatic uroflowmeters for medical use based on volume, gravity or dynamic balancing principles currently in use, but none of them provides satisfactory dynamic uroflowmetric results.
The principle of the URODYN 1000 automatic uroflowmeter made by Denmark DANTEC Electronics Ltd., for example, involves passing voided urinary flow is led onto a constant speed disk driven by a DC motor, with the electrical energy needed to keep the disk rotating at a constant speed being proportional to the flow rate. But the sensitivity of the flowmeter is not high, particularly at the starting or ending stages of voiding.